


Got Your Back, Jack

by FreyReh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Mick doesn't like the way Sara and Oliver are talking to Laurel. So he chimes in. As does Felicity. prompt by mickrorydefensesquad on tumblr





	

_Prompt: Mick defends Laurel when someone on either of their teams criticizes her_

“How could you be so stupid and careless?”

Mick looked up from what he’d been doing, which was basically just drinking beer, as those words were spoken. He saw Laurel’s shoulders drop as Robin Hood and Blondie stood before her with stern looks on their faces. It was Robin Hood, Oliver, who was speaking now. Looking at Laurel as if she were some child. 

“Ollie-”

“I told you to lay low. To take some time. You weren’t part of this mission, Laurel.”

“But-”

“We just got you back,” said Blondie, Sara. Her arms were folded over her chest and she had this cold look on her face. One Mick knew all too well. “You aren’t ready for this.”

“That’s what you both say, but-”

“This is my city, Laurel. What I say… Goes. If you can’t listen then-”

Mick saw a look on her face that was all-too-familiar. She’d done good. She’d gotten in and out of a building no one else could get into. No one thought twice to be looking for someone who was supposed to be dead. 

“Lay off, Robin Hood. She got the info. The same info not even Ponytail could get…” Said Mick, pointing at Felicity, who just nodded. The firewalls had been too strong for her to hack in from the outside. Laurel placing the USB drive in the computer had gotten her in. Had probably saved thousands of lives. She, as well, wasn’t comfortable with just standing there and listening to Laurel being talked down to like that. She’d been about to say something before Mick had spoken up. “Which is more than I can say for the both of you. Who kept sitting down with your thumbs up your asses.”

“Not now, Mick,” said Sara, eyes narrowing. 

“Listen, Sara, I don’t know what’s up with you. Ever since you became Captain you changed. You used to be…”

“What? Finish your sentence, Mick. If you can.”

“Sara!” admonished Laurel. 

“Here I thought you saved your holier than tho attitude for just me. Here you are using it on your sister,” said Mick. “Laurel is a big girl. She can decide for herself when she’s ready. Not her boyfriend-”

“Oliver is _not_ my boyfriend,” insisted Laurel. 

“And not you,” said Mick, looking at Sara. 

“You need to back down, Mick,” said Sara, a threatening edge to her voice. “This doesn’t concern you. Why are you even here?”

Mick refrained from saying she’d ASKED him to come with her.

“No, Sara, _you_ do,” said Laurel, her voice just as edgy. Sara started before turning to Laurel, a hurt look on her face. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. Ever since I’ve come back you and Ollie have treated me like some frail piece of glass. Well I’m sick of it! Just like I’m sick of being told I can’t take my mantle as Black Canary back!”

“Laurel-”

“No, if this is how I’m going to be treated, after being brought back… You should have just let me stay dead!” she shouted. Sara stepped back, as if being physically punched. Felicity gasped and Oliver’s eyes closed in slight pain. Laurel then headed for the door. “I need some air.”

“Laurel,” said Sara, ready to chase after her. 

“Let her go,” said Oliver, sounding annoyed, his hands now on his hips. “She won’t listen.”

“Not that she should have to,” said Mick.

“This is all your fault!” shouted Sara, pointing to Mick, needing someone to blame. 

“How is it his fault?” asked Felicity, taking a step back slightly at the look Sara was giving her. The last thing she wanted was to be on Sara’s bad side. But she was in the wrong. “He’s right.”

“Felicity-” started Oliver.

“No. He _is_ right. You both have been treating Laurel like crap. Okay! Like she’s obligated to follow your every word. No one is to blame for her walking out right now but you two.”

“Ponytail is right,” said Mick before pointing to Sara. “She’s your sister. Start treating her like one. Instead of one of your little toy soldiers. Nothing sucks more than trying to be better and having no one in your corner while doing it.”

“Mick…” said Sara, softening slightly, finally starting to see how unfair she’d been. Not just to Laurel, but to Mick as well.

“I think Laurel had the right idea,” said Mick. “I’m gunna get some air.”

“Me, too,” said Felicity.

“Seriously?” asked Oliver,  watching them both go.

.

.

.

“Hey Pretty Bird!” Laurel looked up from where she’d been standing. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes away, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. She smiled as Mick and Felicity came to stand by her. “Wanna go get a drink?”

“I don’t drink,” said Laurel, making Felicity sigh in slight relief. This was for sure the Laurel she knew! Not that copy who was currently behind bars. Laurel had been resurrected but she worried her old habits would still be there. She wasn’t sure if she should drink, It could trigger her alcoholism. She didn’t want to test it.

“Oh, well, more for me then.”

“Oliver was being an ass,” said Felicity. “Sara, too. You deserve better than that.”

“Thanks, Felicity,” said Laurel with a sad smile. “Maybe they’re right. Maybe I should just lay low some more.”

“Fuck that,” said Mick. “You were awesome tonight. Both of them got the hero complex going on right now. _Especially_ your sister. She drives me crazy.”

“Sara always has been pretty hard-headed.” Laurel smiled. “Then again. So have I.” She looked up at Mick and offered her hand on his arm. “Thanks, by the way, for sticking up for me.”

“Ah… It’s no problem, Pretty Bird,” he said, almost bashfully. 

Felicity looked between them, suddenly feeling like the third wheel.

“So… Drinks?” asked Laurel, taking her hand back and putting both her hands in her pockets. “There’s a place around the corner. Has beer for you. Coffee for me. And wine for Felicity.”

“Oh, I’m in!” said Felicity. 

“Yeah, me too,” said Mick. 

And so, the unusual trio went to the bar. The first round had been on Mick, for once, who made sure they cheered to Laurel’s win that night before taking a sip… All while Felicity wondered just how pissed off Oliver and Sara would be if Mick and Laurel started dating.

**END**


End file.
